The implementation of fee-based video broadcasting requires a conventional conditional access (CA) system to prevent non-subscribers and unauthorized users from receiving signal broadcasts. Cryptography algorithms may be utilized, for example, in content protection in digital set-top box systems and in other systems utilized in fee-based video broadcasting. Security keys may, therefore, play a significant part in the encryption and/or decryption process initiated by a cryptography algorithm. For each cryptography algorithm used in a fee-based video broadcasting system, there may be a set of associated security keys that may be needed by the algorithm.
In an increasingly security conscious world, protecting access to information and/or to systems from unwanted discovery and/or corruption is a major issue for both consumers and businesses. Many consumer or business systems may be vulnerable to unwanted access when the level of security provided within the system is not sufficient for providing the appropriate protection. In this regard, consumer systems, such as multimedia systems, for example, may require the use of integrated architectures that enable security management mechanisms for defining and administering user rights or privileges in order to provide the necessary protection from unwanted access. An example of a multimedia system that may be accessed by many different users may be a set-top box where manufacturers, vendors, operators, and/or home users may have an interest in accessing or restricting at least some limited functionality of the system.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.